


Best Vacation Ever

by Gay4Nintendo



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Ghost Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Slime, Tentacle Sex, dicks everywhereeeee, femboys, fludd is the ultimate wingman, hella gay, like really fucking gay, little bit of humor too, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay4Nintendo/pseuds/Gay4Nintendo
Summary: After defeating Bowser for the three-hundredth-who gives a fuck-time, Mario and Peach go on a vacation to the lovely Isle Delfino.While there, Mario gets framed for a crime he didn't commit, and is forced to clean up the island as punishment. During his clean-up, he discovers how chaotic and lusty the island really is.
Relationships: Mario/Boos, Mario/Bowser, Mario/Gooper Blooper, Mario/King Boo, Mario/Nokis, Mario/Petey Piranha, Mario/Piantas, Mario/Shadow Mario, One-Sided Mario/Peach, honestly mario x every male character at this point
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Plane Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a gay erotic version of Super Mario Sunshine. Buckle up dis gon be a rollercoaster.

Over the fluffy white clouds of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach's pink plane flew loudly.

As the elderly Toadsworth walked by Mario and the princess to sit in his seat, Mario himself looked out the window into the clouds next to him. He pondered why he was even there in the first place. I mean sure, a vacation sounds nice, but he really just wanted to get closer to Peach. 

He's been rescuing Peach for at least a few years by now, but all he gets in reward is cake and tiny, atom-sized kisses on the cheek from her. Meanwhile, his lady-killer brother Luigi was constantly coming home from Daisy's house smelling like her perfume and always had orange lipstick on his shirt. 

He wanted Peach. He needed her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a twinkling sound and Peach going, "Ooh, look at that!"

He turned to the electronic screen in front of them and saw a golden, sun shaped object. The video transitioned from the image to a group of the happy-looking Piantas in front of their statue. 

"Welcome to the sun-drenched paradise of Isle Delfino! We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!" The video then showed a slideshow of all of the things they had to offer, like amazing, tropical scenery and delicious looking fruit and food.

Wait, food? Mario stopped listening and began imagining all of the wonderful tropical dishes they had. 

Toadsworth on the other hand, imagined himself riding all the fun rides. Being happy and enjoying himself.

They were too caught up in their fantasies to notice a shadowy figure in the background, jumping around.

Peach noticed it right away, and tried to get Mario and Toadsworth's attention, but they were too far gone now. She sighed to herself as the plane went on.


	2. F.L.U.D.D.

Suddenly, the plane came to halting stop as Mario and the others flew forwards.

The three travelers ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. 

"What happened?" Peach asked. 

Outside of the plane, the princess, Mario, Toadsworth and some passenger Toads stared at the hot sticky mess in front of them. The airstrip dipped down into a bowl-like chasm due to the goop covering it. The goo was bubbling and hot, and it smelled of strawberries. 

"What's this icky, paint-like goop?" A red toad asked. 

"It's moving!" The other yellow toad said. 

"Now now boys! Don't touch that stuff!" Toadsworth said. Peach looked over the mess to see another shadowy figure standing on the near water tower. Peach tried to get the men's attention again, but they were too into their conversation to hear her.

"Huh?" She said, noticing the shadowy figure was now gone.

"I am most concerned with the well-being of the princess in this dreadful heat. Master Mario, if you would, crossover to that shore and find some assistance." Toadsworth pleaded.

"Sure thing." Mario said, tipping his hat. 

"Here we go again." Mario said to himself as he carefully tried to walk around the slime. He tried to do one of his famous jumps, but ended up falling in the goo. "Shit..." Mario said, getting up out of it. The scent of the goo was overwhelming now. The strawberry scent was numbing his brain, while the warming sensation of the goo coated his body. The goo also seemed to be vibrating as well. The vibration went to his crotch, already starting to harden up.

Wait.....was this turning him on?

He looked over to see a Pianta sunken into the goo, its tree on its head sticking out of the pink slime.

Then, he felt his hands sinking into the ground.

He was sinking into the goo. "Fuck...Fuck..." Mario said, lifting his hands out of the goop. 

Then, things got really weird.

All the goo seemed to radiate towards his asshole. It was vibrating, filling Mario's body up with unknown pleasure. He moaned, almost falling over into the goo again. "This is so fucking weird....." Mario said, fighting back another moan. He managed to get on his feet again, and trudged through the goo to the other side of the airstrip. 

The goo's vibrations slowed down to a halt.

Luckily, there was a small pool of clean water, in which he was able to wash himself off with. He looked over to see a yellow....pump?

He walked over to it, then it started to power up. The handlebars on the side moved over as the main nozzle lifted up. 

"Power up complete." it said. "Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science Incorporated. Preparing to register customer information. Scanning and classifying subject data...subject identified as Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete. I am FLUDD--a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance.”

"Will you help me clean this mess up?" Mario asked.

"I am programmed to clean up any mess, Mario." FLUDD said, shaking it's nozzle in response. "Good." Mario said, picking it up.

The machine fit him nicely, as if it was made for him. The machine was quite easy to use, spraying water and easily washing away the pink goo. When all of it was washed away, the airstrip terraformed back into it's original shape. Then, a bright, golden sun shaped object came out of the ground. It's alluring light attracted Mario to it.

As soon as he touched it, it spun around him twice and flew up into the sky.

SHINE GET!

Now that was taken care of, he looked over to see the Pianta that was sunken the goop had now been uprooted. Mario washed the slime off with Pianta thanking him. He walked over to Peach and the others, with them cheering him on. 

"Nice work, Mario." Peach said. "What an unusual device, is it some sort of pump?" Toadsworth asked. "I am F.L.U.D.D. Glad to meet you." it said.

"So now that that's over, wanna head to the hotel?" Mario asked, nudging Peach. "Sure." she said, immediately dismissing him.

"Why are you like this?" Mario thought. 

"Hey, someone's coming!" Toad said. "Is it the concierge?" Mario asked.

Wait it's two police officers.

What the fuck? Why were they arresting Mario?

"Hey get your hands off me!!! Peach help!!! Use your royalty....princess powers or something!!!" Mario said, getting handcuffs. "Wait....I have those?" Peach asked Toadsworth. He handsmacked himself in response.

Mario was quickly tossed into a police boat, with the police piantas following suit.

The boat rode away, leaving Peach and the others behind in silence. 

"What the fuck was that?" Toad asked. "Oh, dear..." Peach said.


	3. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets framed. I mean.....what else is there to say? lol

This was not how Mario expected this vacation to go. 

Sitting inside of a cold jail cell when he should have been getting his feet wet on the warm sunny sand. "There has to be some explanation for this...." Mario said. 

He looked outside the iron bars of his cell door to see two pianta guards coming closer to him. "It's time for your trial, you criminal." The blue pianta said. "I already told you, I didn't do anything!!! Our plane just touched down here 2 hours ago!" Mario defended himself. "Tell it to the judge." The orange pianta said, putting Mario in handcuffs again. Fludd buzzed, "If it means anything, I believe you Mario..." Mario smirked, relieved that someone trusted him.

The large courtroom was filled many colored piantas, toads, and of course, the princess. 

The judge smacked her gavel.

"Court is now in session." She said. 

"As you are new doubt aware, someone has been defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance. The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life! Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on?" A lawyer representing the island said, coming to the stand.

Mario rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble underneath a veil of darkness. Expert shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate. The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame."

Mario was so over this entire debacle. All he wanted to do was calmly express to these people he had nothing to do with all this.

"Behold this sketch of the perpetrator, based on eyewitness descriptions." It was a crudely, almost child-like drawing of Mario. 

Ok, now Mario was sure this was a setup. There's no way. He was being framed.

"The truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. It is none other than, Mario!" the attorney said, pointing at Mario. "Objection!" Peach tried to chime in. "Overruled! I judge the defendant guilty as charged! I herby the defendant to clean the entire island! Until Isle Delfino is completely free of his vile handiwork, Mario shall not be allowed to leave!" The judge smacked her gavel. "Court adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smexy stuff in the next chapter ;)


	4. Night in the Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Mario's night in the jail cell, he gets an "encounter" with a spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy timeeeeeee

Mario and Fludd sat alone in his cell. 

"This appears to be quite a predicament, Mario." Fludd said.

Mario nodded sadly in agreement.

"Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution. But the pollution itself is not the main problem. The shine sprites used to gather at great numbers at the Shine Gate. But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the shine sprites have fled. There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable." Fludd continued.

"The only way to ensure the return of the shine sprites is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier. The perpetrator is likely at work, even as we speak. And you, Mario, are being treated as a criminal." Fludd said. 

Mario looked back at the machine, truly happy to have someone that understands what he was going through.

"Tomorrow we will do our best to resolve this situation." Fludd said.

As Mario looked out onto the beautiful pink-orange sunset of the island from his prison cell, he wished that tomorrow was a better day.

XXX

The light of the moon glowed over Mario's flesh. He laid awake on top of his bed, only wearing his blue and white striped boxers.

Fludd was.....sleeping? Deactivated? in the corner of Mario's cell next to his overalls. All Mario could really do at that point was think. 

Why did this have to happen to me? Is Bowser related to all this? How much is there to clean up? 

And most importantly....

How was Peach feeling about all of this?

He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. 

But then...

He heard a faint voice.

" m a r i o o o o . . . .... ... .. . .. ."

He sat up immediately. He looked around, but no one else was in the cell. Fludd was still deactivated.

He laid back down. A bit worried.

"t - t o u c h m e e e... . .. . ..." the voice said again. Mario tried to sit up again, but somehow he couldn't move.

He felt something sitting on his lap. He looked down to see a ghostly, almost humanoid presence over his body, with two deep blue orbs of light where it's eyes should have been. "Mamma mia..." Mario said, shocked. It had a thin, but curvaceous shape to it, like a woman.

Mario could move his arms again.

He lifted his hands up to try to touch the spirit, hopefully it wasn't trying to hurt him. 

"y ee e ss s t o u c h m e ee e" it said, it's ghostly hands holding Mario's.

He put his hands on the spirit's thighs. He was amazed to feel the spirit had a smooth, almost silk-like feeling to it. The spirit's eyes turned a hot pink as it shifted, it's rear now on Mario's crotch.

"Oh." Mario said, kind of hating but also liking where this was going.

The spirit took it's hands and softly ran them down Mario's chest as it began to gyrate it's hips, grinding against Mario's growing erection. 

"Ahh..." He said, slightly thrusting back into it. The spirit lowered it's head, its eye's light almost blinding Mario. "This....feels really good....." Mario said to the spirit, hoping for a response. 

Even though it had no visible mouth, Mario felt like it smiled. 

Mario's throbbing manhood had reached it's full 8 inches by now, tenting his boxers. I guess what they say about Italians is true. 

The spirit's hands lifted Mario's head up, making him look at it. Then it.....kissed him?

Mario's lips didn't move, but he definitely felt a faint pressure on them. The spirit started to press harder into Mario's tent, teasing him more. He began to hear faint giggling as his boxers seemed to move by themselves, freeing his hard, thick member.

The spirit's eye orbs moved down to his crotch, and disappeared. 

"Wha? But...I-" Mario pondered.

He was cut off by an ice cold, but also white hot energy surrounding his cock. 

"Oh, Mamaaa mia.." He said, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Ahn....oh..mama...." Mario said, slightly gripping the sheets. The energy bobbed up and down his cock. He was almost thrusting into it, wanting to feel more of this unknown pleasure. 

The spirit's body reappeared. Mario looked to see that he was indeed fucking it. Or...from the looks of it, the spirit was riding him. 

Whatever was going on, there was no doubt that Mario enjoyed it. He gripped the spirit's thighs, pushing it down deeper onto his cock. He looked up at it, hoping it was having as much of a good time as he was. 

This was the best ghost sex ever.

"y y ee ss s ss....f u uu c cc c k m e ee e e..." the spirit said. It leaned in closer.

"m aa a k kk e l o vv v e tt o oo o m ee e..... m aa a r r i iii oo..." Mario tried kissing the spirit, and felt that faint feeling on his lips again. 

He was getting close to cumming now.

"I-I'm gonna...c-cum!!!" Mario said, warning the spirit. 

The spirit's eyes turned a deep red as it bounced on his dick as fast as it could. Mario could only grunt as the spirit pleasured him. The spirit stared into his eyes as he began to release inside of the spirit. 

Being a spirit, of course, his cum shot out in thick spurts right back onto his own stomach. 

The spirit lifted off of Mario, putting his boxers back on, and tucking the soft cock back into them. Mario was panting, almost thirsty for more.

"T-Thank you...." Mario said.

The spirit hovered over him one more time before kissing him on the cheek.

"s ss s s oo o o oo n nn n nnn" it said before disappearing. Soon? Mario wondered what it meant.


	5. Delfino Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario cleans up a giant mess in Delfino Square.

Mario awoke with the bright sunlight glowing in his face. 

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked down at his belly to see...well...the aftermath of his “encounter” the previous night. 

“Did that even really happen last night? Or did I dream that?” Mario thought. 

But alas, he thought away the encounter as nothing more than a wet dream, and walked over to Fludd and his clothes.

XXX

The gloomy sky above Delfino Plaza radiated an energy of sadness over the islanders.

Mario and the two police piantas walked out onto the street.

"Go straight that way. You can't miss the mess, pal! Your first job's to get rid of all that ugliness." The blue one spoke.

"I'm looking at it right now." Mario thought smugly.

"And remember, we'll be watching you, pal. We'll know if you start slacking off." The blue pianta continued.

Mario rolled his eyes as he walked out into town. Luckily, Toadsworth and Peach were waiting for him. 

"Oh, Mario! Your ok after all! I just knew you would be!" The princess said.

Before Mario could say anything, she continued.

"And why is the sky so dark, huh? It's not sun-drenched! This is hardly my idea of a relaxing vaction, Mario. I want to go home right now!" she said.

Mario stared at her in shock. "I-ok. How do you think I feel? I got framed for something I didnt do, and now I cant even enjoy our vacation." He said. The princess cocked her head to the side. "Your being kind of insensitive right now, Mario. I've been waiting to get some relaxation for a while now." She said.

"So have I, Peach! Almost every day of my life I'm going on these giant adventures to save you from Bowser. All I really want is just some time..." Mario walked closer to Peach, staring into her eyes. 

"With you.." He held her hand softly.

The princess slowly took her hand back from him. "Mario...I'm flattered that you think of me so highly, but I really think we should just be friends." Peach said. 

"But...I've been wanting to tell my feelings to you for a while now. I thought it was obvious." Mario said.

"It...wasn't Mario. I just figured you kept rescuing me out of obligation. In a friendly way." Peach said. Toadsworth turned his head and pretended to look at something to avoid Mario being harshly friendzoned right now.

"Peach....I.." Mario could only stare and listen as she ripped his heart into pieces.

"And honestly...I'm not really into hefty men. I hope you understand." She finished. Mario adjusted Fludd onto his back and tipped his hat as he said, "See you later, Princess. I have a mess to clean up." He sarcastically said, running towards the giant puddle of brown goo.

As he sprayed away the goop, he noticed little....creatures spouting up from it. They looked like little blobs of colored jello. Their small white eyes focused right on Mario, and they started to move towards him. They gurgled as Mario turned to them, spraying them with water. 

He was now doing this for himself. To hopefully get off this island. Peach was the least of his problems now.

As he sprayed away the last bit of goop, the ground began to shake. 

The ground split open as a statue came up out of the ground. It was the Grand Pianta Statue.

"Princess look! On the statue's head!" Toadsworth said.

"What?" Princess looked at the strange person.

It seemed to be a dark, "reflection" of Mario. But this Mario was a lot more....sexualized. His hat was slouched over, and he was wearing a spiked leather choker necklace. He had no shirt on exposing his slightly hairy chest under his overalls, which were also slightly ripped and jagged, as if the legs of them had been torn off. 

His....bulge was even a bit more prominent. 

"M-Mario?" The princess gawked, never seeing her friend dress like this before. Mario stared at this doppelganger in wonder. He could have sworn he wasn't this...vulgar ever in his life. The facsimile of Mario effortlessly jumped off the statue, running straight towards the princess.

He picked her up and ran down the street. "Mario!!!" She yelled, being taken away.

She was being kidnapped AGAIN. 

As he ran after his clone and the princess, he really thought about why he keeps doing this. Constantly saving Peach and being her little "friend" while getting almost nothing in return. He was so tired of this.

"A kidnapping! Stop the criminal in his tracks with some water!" Fludd said. Mario went after his copy, spraying as he ran. The water seemed to hurt the clone, causing him to flash red. He kept spraying the fake, hopefully weakening it enough to let go of Peach. 

"Hey! Are you slacking off???" The orange police pianta nearby yelled, clearly ignorant of the situation.

Mario give him the bird as he chased his clone. 

Eventually, it gave up, dropping Peach on the ground. "Ow ow ow ow OW! Completely unfair! You shouldn't be allowed to use tools like that!" The clone said, dissipating and turning into smoke, floating away. 

Before Peach could say anything, Mario chased after it, leaving her in silence before she could thank him. "He's heading for the square! After him!" Fludd said. Mario ran behind his copy, bouncing on walls and even managing to get on top of a few rooftops. As the other Mario slowed to a halt, the real Mario sped up, almost catching him.

The clone drew a rainbow M on the Grand Pianta statue and disappeared into it.

"What the hell?" Mario said. "He escaped into the graffiti! Mario! Try spraying it with water! " Fludd said.

Mario did just that, and was amazed to see the portal start to glow and show an opening to the other side.

As he jumped into it, His body turned into particles and went through the portal.


	6. Bianco Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets transported to another part of the island, and chases his doppelganger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you slime lovers are gonna love this chapter lol.

Mario's particles flew through subspace.

The portal to....wherever seemed to be endless.

Then everything stopped as his particles came together on a stone walkway. Mario looked around to see that the bright sunny sky shined bright above this land. The green grass blew gently in the warm breeze.

"Where am I?" Mario asked himself. "You are still on the island, Mario. We are in a place of the island called Bianco Hills." Fludd said. 

Mario looked down the nearby road to see his clone running away.

"Get back here!" Mario yelled. He ran after his clone, jumping over the brisk, clean river. He tried spraying some water, cornering the fake and cutting off his movement. He eventually came out to a large opening of the field. The brown, almost chocolate-like goo was everywhere, bubbling. 

Unfortunately, Mario slipped and fell, getting some of the goo on him. "Not again.." He said, immediately feeling that familiar vibration again. The fake Mario glided over the goo, towards the raised path leading to the big windmill. Mario already fell down, and the goo was quite slippery, stuttering his movement. Then, some Piranha Plants came up out of the ground, spitting more of the goop on him.

"M-Mario!" Fludd yelled. 

Mario couldn't really hear Fludd anymore. As the chocolate-scent began to numb his mind, the throbbing vibration of the goo began to arise his cock again. "M-must fight it..." Mario said, trying to rise up out of the goo. The slime seeped through his clothes, making the feeling on his skin more intense. Mario moaned, almost giving in.

He moved his hand down to his erection and squeezed it through his clothes. 

"MARIO!!!" Fludd yelped, finally breaking through his trance.

He immediately came to his senses and sprayed water, immediately dissipating the goo. As he killed the slime-infected piranha plants nearby with water, the field started to open up more. Then, he saw a beautiful crisp, clean lake. 

He jumped into the clean water, washing off all the goo with it. 

The fake Mario must have gotten away by now. 

Damn sludge. It slowed him down. As he sat in the quiet water, he thought about the princess again. She really hurt his feelings, considering the fact that he was always there for her. I guess it's time to stop thinking about her that way. 

He had so many plans with her. This vacation was supposed to be the perfect time, but now everything was fucked up. 

He began to rise out of the water onto the dry grass, he shook himself off and squeezed out the water in his hat. "Mario." Fludd said.

He turned around to look at his robot friend. "The princess was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sure others appreciate how heroic you are." Fludd said. Mario smiled. "Thanks buddy." 

Mario looked up at the windmill. "Maybe he's at the top of the windmill?" Mario said. He saw a shape up on top of the windmill, almost casting a shadow. He ran towards the windmill, crossing the holes on the side of the walkway, and jumping on of the platforms conveniently on the side of the turning fan. 

As he looked down at the grassy field covered in goop, he wondered exactly how much damage to the island was done.


	7. Petey Piranha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets friendly with Petey Piranha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe

As Mario landed on top of the windmill, he saw the creature that seemed to be waiting for him.

It looked like a more humanoid Piranha Plant. It's smooth, green skin absorbed the sunlight. It was wearing a red crop top and shorts with white circular spots on them, and its head was like a regular piranha plant's, only it had pink-orange petals on it, and instead of white spots, it had white hearts.

The shorts were really hugging it's ginormous ass, which was the first thing that caught Mario's attention. 

"Oh god..." he said, getting turned on. 

The creature turned around, noticing Mario. 

Mario immediately readied his Fludd, in case it tried to hurt him. 

"So...you must be Petey Piranha...you look a bit too feminine to be a guy though..." Mario said. "Dont judge." Fludd said. 

Petey crawled closer to him, it's green, almost glossy lips curling into a smile. It nuzzled up to him, not trying to hurt him. Mario noticed the flowers on it's necklace as it gyrated it's hips against Mario's crotch, teasing him.

"Woah.....hello there..." Mario said, holding on to them. He started to blush, having never been sexually approached like this before.

"It seems to be aroused by you, Mario." Fludd said, noticing the lewd situation. The plant creature nuzzled it's head on Mario's cheek as Mario slowly pushed into it's provacative movements. It was rubbing it's ass on him as if they were dancing to some imaginary song. 

Responding to the movement, Mario gently rubbed his hands over the thing's ass, thighs and waist. "Are you a guy?" Mario asked the creature, not wanting to start something he couldn't finish.

The plant nodded and took it's hands over Mario's, letting him reach around and move them down to touch his throbbing bulge. 

Mario's entire face was red by this point. "Oh...um..." Mario said.

At that point everything stopped. This was inevitably gay, no matter how femininely-curved this plant was.

He had two options. One, push the thing off and use Fludd to kill him, and steal the shine sprite from him. 

Or two. 

Giving in to the plant and letting it pleasure him. Unlocking a new side of himself he never knew he had. Letting himself submit to this budding desire.

If you read the description to this story, you pretty much already know what option he chose.

Mario began to pull Petey's shorts down, making him gurgle in happiness. Mario smirked and looked up at him as he reached around and stroked his thick member. A light pink blush formed over the monster's head as it's tongue drooped down in pleasure.

"Oh my....well I'm just gonna give you two some privacy." Fludd said before deactivating itself.

Mario slipped Fludd off his back and undid one of the buttons on his overalls. Petey began thusting into Mario's hands, grunting every time. Mario started to groan in pleasure too, as all of the rubbing and moving had awakened his cock. 

His overalls were tenting as Petey shifted down to his knees. He used his mouth to undo the other button, letting them fall to the floor. Mario pulled off his boxers and allowed his big, thick cock out into the world again. Petey licked his lips as he saw Mario's precum already dripping down. 

Then, he slurped all 8 inches of his cock down to his swollen balls.

"AH!" Mario yelped, putting his hands on Petey's head to keep his knees from giving out. As Petey went back and forth, slurping and sucking Mario's dick to oblivion, Mario grunted and moaned in response. 

He held his head and thusted into his mouth, mouth-fucking him.

"Oh fuck yeah...." Mario grunted.

Petey put one of his soft hands on Mario's thighs as he let him use his mouth freely. He used his other hand to stroke himself. Mario looked down at the plant sucking him off, his blush even a more intense magenta. He felt his balls tightening, about to release.

"Im...gonna...c-cum!!!" Mario moaned, pushing all the way inside Petey, releasing inside of his mouth.

Petey pulled back, all of Mario's cum on his tongue, glistening from the sunlight. He licked his lips and swallowed it all. 

Then Petey put his hands behind his head and swung his dick back and forth, letting it slap against his thighs. "Heh. Nice dick." Mario said. As he got closer to him, Petey laid down on his back, spreading his legs.

The italian got in between the plant's legs, marveling at this creature's most vulnerable parts being exposed to him. 

Mario held the plant's dick and began to stroke the thick, throbbing member. 

All this was so new and alien to him, as he had always preferred women. Maybe Peach being honest with him was for the best.

Petey's precum dripped down, coating Mario's fingers, making them sticky, like sap.

He used the precum to stimulate the monster's anus, feeling it's warm and wet insides. "Oh wow...." Mario thought. He took his hand off Petey's cock and moved it up to his chest under his crop top, rubbing one of his nipples. Petey growled in response, and Mario's dick began to harden again, him seemingly enjoying pleasuring this creature.

Petey was grunting inhuman, gargling noises as Mario fingered him.

Then he found that spot. That really sensitive spot.

Petey almost roared. 

"Right there, huh?" Mario said, while Petey nodded in response. He used a mixture of Petey's precum and his own as lube and began to point his cock towards Petey's hole. "May I enter you?" Mario asked.

Consent is important, kids.

Petey nodded as he licked his lips. Pushing into the plant, Mario did his best to not hurt him.

He felt so warm and sopping wet to Mario. He looked up at Petey with half lidded eyes. "You feel so good...." Mario said, beginning to move again. "Ah...." Mario moaned as his thighs smacked against Petey's.

The wet, sloppy sounds of their sex was all Mario could hear at this point.

Petey crossed his legs around Mario as he fucked him. "Mmm..." Petey moaned and started to jerk his own neglected cock. Mario smacked his hand out of the way and did it for him. He made sure to match his stroking with his fucking.

Mario was honestly enjoying every second of this. He felt every warm, throbbing pulse inside Petey's hole as they fucked. 

Petey suddenly pushed Mario off of him, his cock slipping out of his hole. 

Mario looked at Petey with confusion. Suddenly, Petey grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, leaving him spread out on the tiles. Petey then put his large body over Mario, adjusting his dick to his hole.

"You wanna ride me, huh?" Mario said. He grabbed Petey's thick thighs and thrusted up into him. "Go for it." He said, flashing a handsome smile. 

Petey began to bounce on Mario's cock, with Mario thrusting back up into him. Petey growled in pleasure, letting his cock smack against Mario's chest. The sound of skin slapping rang throughout the entirety of Bianco Hills, with many of the Piantas seeing the spectacle on top of the windmill. Others even had binoculars.

Some pianta mothers brought their children inside their houses.

They had been fucking for a while now, about to release.

Petey moaned out before releasing his load all over Mario. Most of the cum flew off the side of the windmill, landing on a poor unsuspecting pianta. 

Mario pulled out one more time and put his thick cock in between Petey's big ass cheeks, thrusting and making them jiggle. "I'm gonna cum again...." Mario said, gripping Petey's cheeks harder now. He looked back at Mario as he began to cum, his thick seed landing on his body. Mario grunted as he released, feeling his orgasm reaching his peak.

After he finished cumming, He fell foward into Petey, laying on his ass. He began to squeeze his ass as if he was giving it a hug. Petey playfully moved his ass from side to side, carrying Mario and rocking him with it.

"That was so fucking hot." Mario said, panting. Staring at Petey lustfully, he kissed his left ass cheek. 

Suddenly, golden magic surrounded Petey, and a shine sprite appeared. Mario looked down below to see that the goo had all dissapeared, and that things in Bianco Hills were back to normal. Petey grabbed the shine sprite, and tossed it to Mario.

Mario winked at Petey and grabbed it.

SHINE GET!

The shine sprite's magic began to transport Mario and Fludd back to Delfino Plaza.


	8. Another Mess

As Mario returned to Delfino Plaza, he felt a sense of relief.

He hadn't had raw, wet sex like that in a while, and Petey was there to give it to him. Even though he was a guy, he fully enjoyed fucking the shit out of him.

Which led him to another question. Was he gay now? Bi-curious? He came to realize that he was gonna like whatever he was gonna like, and that none of that mattered, really.

But then, all of that changed when he looked to the side to see the princess and Toadsworth waiting for him. Something in him felt deliciously evil and petty that he completely lost himself in another being without her even knowing. She didn't like him that way anyway, so why not play with a few other toys?

"Welcome back, Mario." She said, blissfully unaware.

Mario smiled at her and greeted back, "Hello princess. Toadsworth, may I speak to you in private, please?"

Toadsworth was mildly confused as he walked away from the princess.

Mario and Toadsworth were off in an alley. "Why, Master Mario, You look as if you have been blessed with great tidings!" Toadsworth started. "Something like that.." He said. "I wanted to talk to you specifically. Have you noticed...anything lewd happening on this island lately?" Mario asked.

Toadsworth stared at him in silence.

"Master Mario, forgive me for being vulgar, but I have fornicated with at least three pianta women since we've been here." Toadsworth said.

The air between the two was heavy. "I...I had no idea." Mario said, shocked by the words of his elderly friend. "I'm guess you've also dipped your own toes in the water, I suppose?" Toadsworth asked. "Yes I have. I really enjoyed it." Mario said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Toadsworth continued, "I think it's this island, Mario. Something's influencing everyone. I mean the princess is a classy woman, so it must not be affecting her. But you, me and even a few of the toads have at least fornicated someone, or someTHING, on this island."

This little theory Toadsworth had going on was pretty plausible.

As Mario closed his conversation, he looked over to a nearby dock to see that the boathouse was completely submerged in goo.

He washed it all away with Fludd, and another rainbow M portal opened.

Mario smiled and jumped into it.


End file.
